okupfandomcom_da-20200213-history
Rakothûrz
] Rakothûrz is a sly, eager yet patient and wicked uruk of tall size, who after much hardship can proudly say he has earned the right to be a part of Frûmgrat. He now serves and is taught as a Nûrlal loyally under his Îstugal teacher, the Shautraug Trod, in the ways of The nine evil spirits and the Shakhburz. His area of expertise in the ways of words and knowledge along with magic, dark arts and spirits has gained him the role of a Dushatar. Carrying his own blessing and curse as a self-proclaimed Gijak'Vosh, yet to fully understand and reveal his powers. Through blood he can see things, in visions of the future and the past, abilities granted by the dark powers in a bloody past before he found himself in the clan of Okup Shakamb. Still eager to get a better grasp on his abilities and powers, he is on a journey for knowledge and opportunities to practice and master his talents. Through his life he has gained many enemies, but also sought chances to gain allies and so-called friends, who have returned a favor by saving his hide. Always on the look out for profit and favors to be gained, wielding what he lacks in strength in his matched cunning. More intelligent than brute, unlike his common orc companions due to his dura-hai genes and tough upbringing, he has an understanding for playing on the cultural strings between races of both orcs and the other lowers races. Consistently scheming for himself trying to bend the rules to his favor and tie his manipulating grasp around both the weak and strong alike. He can be found in the darker corners among his companions, pleasuring his habits of being smeared in fresh blood and fiddling with many an object concealed in his collection of trophies. Some of these worn openly in his ragged cloak, fur or pierced in the body - worn for lessons learned, as well as deeds undone and memories to be remembered to both himself and his enemies. His troubles in life have not been few despite being an orc of many skills. One of them; being self-taught in the ways of written and spoken words. His expertise in languages stretches beyond just the black tongue, and to those commonly spoken between the other lower races of men, elves and dwarves. His need to always do well has demanded his curiosity for wisdom to drive him to sometimes take risky decisions on promise of benefit. It is a fact that many an uruk within the clan knows that a large number of these attempts have almost killed him, yet he is still alive. But attemps have been made on him as well in this path, some caused by actions he set in motion and others not. In recent past a rumour about worshipping a mighty being spread. This being known named Dur'Ghash was in connection to where Rakothûrz spent his youth. A past that including things in the dark that still haunts him. Especially when the sharpwitted and slimy nadak-hai rat Akruz, who came from Mordor used his stinking tongue to spread such rumours about Rakothûrz worshipping an in some orcs cultures defied creature. This put him in a great disadvantage and mistrust as it almost turned all Rakothurz's hard worked deeds and acquaintances against him. Saved by his cleverness and quick footwork he found a way to guard himself with his last favors turned in and secrets he held revealed, before his life came to an end - he was then seen fit to join the Frûmgrat under Trod. He have since learned to hold his tongue better and be more watchful from this and bears a grim scar across his face to remind him. A scar among many done during this time by Akruz and Goltur, but they are far from the only on his list of paybacks... Yet if the rumor holds truth behind the words of possible lies, no one really knows other than the victim himself. Managing to survive has been a task set upon his shoulders his entire unusual life, ever since coming into this world in the dark pits and caverns of Ronk'Burzum, which he no longer resides in living life on the surface and residing in and around Mount Gundabad. As a mix-bred bastard between a Dura-Hai and Ronk-Hai, this grants him skills and hatred towards him from both sides of his origin, but also possibilities. Thus quickly realizing he was left with little hope to live long, unless if he seized every chance to gain potential ground and show reason to be kept alive. Some blame his breath still drawing air on luck and others think that he is protected by his mystic. Whilst he would claim himself to have managed existing because of the fact that he is actively pursuing to be seen more useful alive than dead. Thus reminding others to do right and be efficient in the tasks and commands given, and that this journey is not without hardship. Rakothûrz plays his part towards Fitgnau - seeking to be ever useful and left to continue his life, interests and path for power and a lust for vengeance against those who have wronged him. He trusts very few and if he considers you an ally there's a good reason behind it. If there's blood to be spilled he can be found lurking around, hoping for a taste and a chance to prove himself useful once more. "Gitul grish, gitul mat!" - Words often heard spoken in the dark with his presence nearby.